ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Riding Hood
How Red Riding Hood joined the Tourney Little Red Riding Hood discovers that the Big Bad Wolf has disguised himself as Granny, just as the axe-wielding woodsman bursts through the window, startling everyone. The police quickly arrive, and Red, Wolf, Granny and the Woodsman are questioned by detective Nicky Flippers about the events leading up to the incident. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Red Riding Hood: *Play 588 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Algol, finish Classic-Adventure Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Red Riding Hood on the Red's House stage. After defeating Red Riding Hood, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the little Red Riding Hood!". Character Select Screen Animation Red Riding Hood does Heihachi's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation saying "I was making deliveries for my Granny's goodie shop!". Special Attacks Red Spock (Neutral) Red Riding Hood waves her arms in an exaggerated motion before stabbing her opponent once. She follows with five other quick stabs from her hands saying "You can't beat me!". Opponents that have been hit by this attack will be hit with an explosive force and be blown away. Mount Attack (Side) Red Riding Hood performs a hopping knee attack to stun the foe in front of her. She punctures her thumbs into their temples and jumps back to see them go into a rigor mortis-like pose state for 5 seconds. Big Bang (Up) Red Riding Hood goes upwards while doing first an elbow punch with her right, then another with her left, then ends with 2 shotgun shots which she fires diagonally below her. Beware the Wolf (Down) Red Riding Hood lifts her foe off their feet with one fist. She comically spins her other fist before punching with all of her might into her victim's lifted torso. Price of Justice (Hyper Smash) Red Riding Hood strikes a Karate Kid crane pose saying "All right! Let's end this!" before bashing her fists into her opponent. The speed of her attacks blur so quickly that it looks as though several fists are attacking at once. She ends with a final palm thrust.When her attack is a success, Red Riding Hood declares "That was for Granny!" Gas Explosion (Final Smash) Red Riding Hood finds a large gas tank behind her and yells, "You will end this right now!" then throws a match and it explodes, sending the stage into a Fire Attack state and slowly damaging opponents. After 20 seconds, the fire is put out. Victory Animations #Red Riding Hood looks at the sky and says "Your face looks really weird, Granny.". #*Red Riding Hood looks at the sky and says "You lost your feathers, Rawk Hawk! NOW GIVE THEM TO ME!". (Rawk Hawk victories only) #Red Riding Hood moves her left hand as if drawing a symbol as she says "Your mouth doesn't move when you talk!". #*Red Riding Hood moves her leftf hand as if drawing a symbol as she says "Excuse me, but I'M the real Little Red Riding Hood!!!". (B.B. Hood victories only) #Red Riding Hood hops up and then crouches in a praying position saying "They call me Red because of this red hood I wear.". #*Red Riding Hood hops up and then crouches in a praying position saying "The robot better change tactics and fast!". (Combot victories only) #*Red Riding Hood hops up and then crouches in a praying position saying "To bring me here? What a joke...". (Shin victories only) On-Screen Appearance Red Riding Hood bikes to her start point and jumps off saying "You again?! What do I have to do, get a restraining order?!?!". Special Quotes *With the Goodie Bandit on the loose, recipes were becoming an endangered species. (When fighting Rawk Hawk or Shin) *You are not fighting yourself, little girl. (When fighting B.B. Hood) *Hey, you're a robot, aren't you? (When fighting Combot) Trivia *Rawk Hawk, the former Glitz Pit, is Red Riding Hood's rival. Category:Hoodwinked! characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters